An older Menace
by MirskianQueen
Summary: Anakin was fourteen when Qui-gon found him. Already able to use the Force, Anakin knew the Jedi was coming - and his fate... Will Anakin be able to save Qui-gon from certain death?
1. Prologue

_**AN OLDER MENACE**_

_**Anakin was fourteen when Qui-gon found him. Already able to use the Force, Anakin knew the Jedi was coming - and his fate... Will Anakin be able to save Qui-gon from certain death? **_

_**Story Information/Ideas.**_

_**Anakin's Powers.**_

Force Sense.

Telekinesis.

Mind Trick.

Precognition.

Find.

_**PROLOGUE.**_

As they walked down the main street of Mos Espa, Qui-gon, Padme, R2 and Jar Jar came to a little plaza surrounded by several spaceship dealers.  
Looking around briefly, Qui-gon frowned slightly. "We'll try one of the smaller dealers." He suggested, leading them to a little junk shop that had a huge pile of broken spaceships stacked up behind it.

As they entered the dingy junk shop and are greeted a pudgy blue Toydarian. "Hi chuba da naga?"**_ ("What do you want?")_**

Smiling at him, Qui-gon shrugged. "I need parts for a J-type 327 Nubian."

Cocking his head, Watto nodded. "Ah yes, ah yes. Nubian. We have lots of that..." He turned towards the back of the shop, "Peedenkel! Naba dee unko!" **_("Boy, get in here! Now!")_**

"My droid here has a readout of what I need," Qui-gon told the Toydarian as a disheveled boy, ran in from the junkyard. He was about fourteen years old, very dirty, and dressed in rags.

Anakin froze when he saw Qui-gon, his eyes widening slightly as he recognised him - he was the jedi from his dreams.

As Watto raised a hand, Anakin flinched. "Coona tee-tocky malia?" **_("What took you so long?")_**

Staring at Watto, Anakin gestured out the back, "Mel tassa cho-passa-" **_("I was cleaning the bin like you-")_**

"Chut-Chut! Ganda doe wallya." **_("Never mind! Watch the store.") _**Watto cut him off, already turning away, "Me dwana no bata." _**("I've got some selling to do here.")**_ He faced Qui-gon, "Soooo, let me take you out back, and you'll find what you need."

R2 and Qui-gon followed Watto towards the junk yard, leaving Jar Jar with Padme and Anakin. As Jar Jar picked up a gizmo, trying to figure out its purpose, Qui-gon took the part out of his hand and put it back. "Don't touch anything."

Jar Jar made a rude face to Qui-gon's back and stuck out his long tongue.

Anakin sat on the counter, pretending to clean a part, as he stared at Padme. He'd seen her in his dreams too, but in reality, she was even more beautiful.  
He noticed that she was a little embarrassed by his stare, as she mustered up an amused smile, he finally, he found the courage to speak. "Are you an angel?"

Padme's eyes widened as she stared at him in shock, blushing slightly. "What?" She couldn't believe what he'd just said.

Anakin smiled at her, "An angel." he repeated, settling on the counter, he shrugged. "I've heard the deep space pilots talk about them. They live on the Moons of Iego I think..." he continued to stare at her, as he spoke. "... They are the most beautiful creatures in the universe. They are good and kind, and so pretty they make even the most hardened spice pirate cry."

Padme looked at him in silence, not knowing what to say. Swallowing, she shook her head. "I've never heard of angels."

"You must be one..." Cocking his head, Anakin grinned. "... Maybe you just don't know it."

Laughing, Padme shook her head, he was such a funny boy. "How do you know so much?"

"I've been here a long time, since I was very little, three, I think..." Looking away from her, Anakin shrugged again. "My Mom and I were sold to Gardulla the Hutt, but she lost us, betting on the Podraces."

Padme stared at him in shock, "You're...a slave?"

Looking at Padme defiantly, Anakin folded his arms. "I am a person!" He said hotly, "My name is Anakin."

Taken aback by his angry reaction, Padme shook her head, "I'm sorry. I don't fully understand..." She looked around, "... This is a strange world to me."

Anakin frowned at her, she hadn't meant to offend him? All his life he and his Mother had been looked down on with contempt, and sometimes disgust, because they were slaves. "You don't care that I'm a slave?"

"I think it's horrible," Padme said as she shook her head, "No one should have their freedom taken away."

Anakin smiled at her, "I'm sorry I snapped at you... it's just..." He shook his head and sighed, "... Most people treat slaves like we're worth nothing."

Jar Jar pushed the nose on what appeared to be a little droid, it instantly comes to life, growing legs and arms, and started marching around, knocking over everything as jar jar tried to stop it.

Grinning, Anakin shook his head. "Hit the nose!"

As Jar jar did as he was told, the droid collapsed back into its original state. Laughing, Anakin watched as Padme straightened her hair.

x

Watto read from the small portable monitor he is holding, standing before a hyperdrive. "Here it is...a T-14 hyperdrive generator!" he grinned at Qui-gon, "you're in luck, I'm the only one hereabouts who has one..." he looked at Qui-gon and shrugged, "... But you might as well buy a new ship. It would be cheaper, I think." Frowning, the Toydarian cocked his head, "Speaking of which, how's thee going to pay for all this?"

"I have 20,000 Republic dataries," Qui-gon told him.

"Republic credits?!" Watto shook his head, "Republic credits are no good out here. I need something more real..."

Qui-gon sighed, "I don't have anything else..." he raised a hand, "But credits will do fine."

Watto looked at him and shook his head again, "No they won't."

Using his mind power, Qui-gon waved his hand again. "Credits _will _do fine."

"No, they won't!" Watto narrowed his eyes at Qui-gon, "What you think you're some kinda Jedi, waving your hand around like that? I'm a Toydarian. Mind tricks don't work on me! only money. No money, no parts!" He glared at Qui-gon angrily, "No deal! And no one else has a T-14 hyperdrive, I promise you that."

xx

Jar jar pulled a part out of a stack to inspect it, and they all come tumbling down. He struggled to catch them, only managing to knock more down.  
Anakin and Padme were oblivious as they continued to talk.

"... I wouldn't have lasted long if I weren't so good at fixing things." Anakin told Padme, he looked at her and smiled, "I made my own droid..." He trailed off as Qui-gon hurried into the shop, followed by R2.

Qui-gon looked at Padme, "We're leaving."

Jar Jar instantly followed Qui-gon outside, while Padme smiled at Anakin. "I'm glad I met you, Anakin."

Smiling, Anakin cocked his head. "I never did get your name."

"I'm Padme."

Anakin looked sad as he watched her leave, "I'm glad I met you too!" he called out to her. Then he frowned, his thoughts turning to the Jedi... He'd seen him in his dreams, and he knew that If he did nothing to help them, Qui-gon would die.


	2. Chapter 1

_**AN OLDER MENACE**_

_**Anakin was fourteen when Qui-gon found him. Already able to use the Force, Anakin knew the Jedi was coming - and his fate... Will Anakin be able to save Qui-gon from certain death? **_

_**Story Information/Ideas.**_

_**Anakin's Powers.**_

Force Sense.

Telekinesis.

Mind Trick.

Precognition.

Find.

_**CHAPTER ONE.**_

Qui-gon, Padme, Jar Jar and Artoo moved out into the street. Jar Jar was walking behind the others. They walked by an outdoor cafe filled with a rough gang of aliens, one of which was an especially ugly, Dug.

Jar Jar stopped for a moment in front of a stall selling dead frogs hanging on a wire. He looked around to see if anyone is watching, then stuck out his tongue, and got hold of one, pulling it into his mouth.

Unfortunately, the frog was tied tightly to the wire and the vendor suddenly appeared. "Hey, that will be seven truguts!"

Jar Jar opened his mouth in surprise, and the frog snapped away, ricocheting around the market, and landing in Sebulba's soup, splashing him. As Jar Jar moved away from the vendor, Sebulba jumped up on the table and grabbed the hapless Gungan. "Chuba!" _**("You!")**_

Jar Jar looked at him in terror, "Who, mesa?"

Sebulba held the frog up to the Gungan threateningly. "Ni chuba na?" _**("Is this yours?") **_

Several others started to gather as Sebulba shoves Jar Jar to the ground, the Gungan desperately tried to scramble to safety. "Why mesa always da one?"

"Because you're afraid."

Jar Jar turned to see Anakin pushing his way next to him. The boy stood up to Sebulba in a very self-assured way. "Chess ko, Sebulba...Coo wolpa tooney rana." _**("Careful, Sebulba...This one's very connected.")**_

Sebulba stopped his assault on Jar Jar and turned to Anakin. "Tooney rana nu pratta dunko, shag." _**("Connected? Whada you mean, slave?")**_

"Oh da Hutt...cha porko ootman geesa..." _**("As in Hutt...big time outlander, this one...")**_ Grinning at Sebulba, Anakin shrugged. "Me teesa rodda co pana pee choppa chawa." _**("I'd hate to see you diced before we race again.")**_

Sebulba glared at Anakin, "Neek me chowa, wermo, mo killee ma klounkee" _**("Next time we race, wermo, it will be the end of you!")**_ he snarled, turning away from him."Una noto wo shag, me wompity du pom pom." _**("If you weren't a slave, I'd squash you right now.")**_

Lifting his chin up, Anakin folded his arms and called after the Dug. "Eh, chee bana do mullee ra." _**("Yeah, it'd be a pity if you had to pay for me.")**_

Qui-gon, Padme and Artoo arrived, Anakin smiled at them. "Hi! Your buddy here was about to be turned into orange goo. He picked a fight with a Dug..." he glanced back at Sebulba as he disappeared, "... An especially dangerous Dug called Sebulba."

"Nosir, nosir. Mesa hate crunchen." Jar Jar said, clearly distressed. "Dat's da last thing mesa wanten."

"Nevertheless, the boy is right...you were heading for trouble." Qui-gon told the Gungan, he looked to Anakin. "Thank you, my young friend."

Padme looked at Anakin and smiled, he smiled back as they started walking down the crowded street. Jar Jar shook his head in confusion, "But, mesa doen nutten!"

Glancing back at him, Anakin shrugged. "Fear attracts the fearful. He was trying to overcome his fear by squashing you...be less afraid."

Padme cocked her head, looking impressed. "That works for you?"

Anakin smiled at her, "To a point."

As he walked beside Padme, Anakin looked at Qui-gon. He had known the jedi was coming, he knew why he had been in Watto's shop and he'd also built the hyperdrive they needed. But how was he supposed to tell them?

As the wind picked up slightly, Anakin glanced at Qui-gon. "There's a storm coming," he told the Jedi, then he cocked his head, "do you have shelter?" he knew their ship was on the outskirts, but he couldn't just say that.

"We'll head back to our ship."

Anakin frowned, "Is it far?"

"it's on the outskirts," Padme told him.

Anakin shook his head, "You'll never reach the outskirts in time, sandstorms are very,

very dangerous." And this was his way to get them to his house, without raising suspicion. "Come with me, I'll take you to my place."

xx

Qui-gon, Jar Jar, Artoo, and Padme entered a small living space.

Shaking sand from his hair, Anakin looked around, " Mom! Mom! I'm home."

Shmi Skywalker, entered from her work area and was startled to see the room full of people. "Oh, my! Annie, what's this?"

"These are my friends, Mom." Anakin told her, his eyes serious as he glanced at padme, "This is Padme, and..." he paused, knowing that his Mother would know who he was talking about, but he couldn't tell Master Qui-gon he knew who he was just yet.

any of your names.

Qui-gon stepped forward, "I'm Qui-gon Jinn, and this is Jar Jar Binks."

Artoo let out a little beep, and Padme chuckled, "and our droid, Artoo-Detoo."

As the wind howled outside, Qui-gon smiled at Anakin. "Your son was kind enough to offer us shelter. He's a very special boy."

Shmi looked at him as if he had discovered a secret. "Yes, I know."

x

Qui-gon, Anakin, Shmi, Jar Jar, and Padme were seated around a table, having dinner as the wind howled outside. Jar Jar slurped his soup rather loudly, as everyone looked at him. He turned a brighter red then he already was.

"All slaves have transmitters placed inside their bodies somewhere," Shmi said quietly.

Anakin shrugged, glancing at Padme and Qui-gon. "I tried to make a scanner to try and locate them, but no luck."

Shmi smiled at Anakin, then she sighed. "Any attempt to escape..."

"And they blow you up!" Anakin finished, a slightly angry glint in his eyes.

Padme was horrified. "I can't believe there is still slavery in the galaxy. The Republic's

anti-slavery laws-"

"The Republic doesn't exist out here...we must survive on our own." Shmi said sadly. An awkward silence followed. Anakin finally got annoyed by it and attempted to end the embarrassment.

"Have you ever seen a Podrace?"

Padme shook her head no. She noticed Shmi's concerned glance at her son. Jar Jar snatched

some food from a bowl at the other end of the table with his tongue causing Qui-gon to

give him a dirty look, before looking back at Anakin. "They have Podracing on Malastare. Very fast, very dangerous."

Anakin shrugged, "I'm the only human who can do it on this planet."

As Shmi looked at her son in exasperation at, Anakin rolled his eyes. "What? I'm not bragging. It's true. Watto says he's never heard of a human doing it."

Qui-gon raised his eyebrows, "You must have Jedi reflexes if you race Pods," Anakin smiled at his statement. Jar Jar attempted to snare another bit of food from the bowl with his tongue, but Qui-gon, in a flash, grabbed it between his thumb and forefinger. "Don't do that again."

Jar Jar tried to acknowledge with some silly mumbling. Qui-gon let go of his tongue, and it snapped back into Jar Jar's mouth. Suddenly, the room took on a serious feeling as Anakin eyed Qui-gon. "You know, it's dangerous for a Jedi to be in these parts." Anakin stated causing Qui-gon to look at him in surprise.

"Ani..." Shmi scolded him and then turned to Qui-gon, "I'm sorry, he likes to speak his mind." Qui-gon waved it off.

"Don't worry, it's good to be open-minded at times." He turned to Anakin, "What makes you think I'm a Jedi?" He asked wanting to know what Anakin thought. The boy just rolled his eyes.

"I know who you are, and I know why you're here, Master Qui-gon."


	3. Chapter 2

_**AN OLDER MENACE**_

_**Anakin was fourteen when Qui-gon found him. Already able to use the Force, Anakin knew the Jedi was coming - and his fate... Will Anakin be able to save Qui-gon from certain death? **_

_**Story Information/Ideas.**_

_**Anakin's Powers.**_

Force Sense.

Telekinesis.

Mind Trick.

Precognition.

Find.

CHAPTER TWO.

The Jedi paused, looking at him in surprise. "How do you know who I am?"

"I... I know a lot of things," Anakin told him, unsure exactly how to explain.

Shmi smiled at Anakin, then she looked at Qui-gon. "Anakin is very gifted," she told the Jedi, "He has abilities..."

At his mother's words, Anakin held out a hand, and his cup floated to him. Qui-gon's eyes widened as he sat back in shock. "Where did you learn that, Ani?"

"I didn't," Anakin said with a shrug, "I could do that since before I could walk."

Qui-gon nodded as he understood, "You have visions too?" Anakin nodded hesitantly.

"That's how I knew who you were..." He smiled sheepishly, "I didn't mean to alarm you."

Qui-gon felt as though the boy was holding something back, but decided to let it slide for now. "What else can you do?" Anakin shrugged causing Shmi to sigh.

"There was this one time I was working when I was sick and tired. Watto had decided to have me work still... Ani got frustrated about it and told Watto that he would let me have the next few days off in order to recover..." Shmi paused only for Anakin to continue.

"He repeated back what I had said to my mom as though it was of his own thoughts..." Qui-gon nodded, however he was once again surprised.

"I can explain what happened. With your powers, you were able to influence his thoughts and he did just what you had told him to do."

Anakin frowned, "So, it was mind control?"

"In a sense, yes... but we tend to call it a mind trick. You did it by accident though... Sometimes, we use it for things such as hiding in plain sight, or even getting information we need. It all depends on how you use it."

Nodding, Anakin suddenly grinned. "I nearly forgot, since I knew you were coming, and that Watto wouldn't sell you the parts for your ship... I built the hyperdrive you need." The company stared at him in shock.

"You built the parts?" Padme asked astounded that such a young boy could build such machinery. Anakin just grinned as his mother shook her head with a smile on her face.

"He's always been very good at fixing things. He loves to create things too."

"I built Mom a protocol droid," Anakin added, still grinning, "and I built my own pod-racer five years ago."

"I'm guessing that's what you've been racing in?" Qui-gon asked, smiling at Anakin.

"Of course, but Mom doesn't like it when I race." Anakin rolled his eyes, "But five years ago, I made a bet with Watto. If I won 50 races in a row, he'd let me and my mother go free."

Padme smiled, "How many races have you won?"

"49 so far," Anakin grinned, "Tomorrow's my last race."

"Anakin..." Qui-gon said quickly earning the boy's attention. "Have you thought about where you will go after this?"

"Well, I do know I want to become a Jedi." Anakin smiled at Qui-gon, "I've had dreams of being a Jedi for years now." Qui-gon folded his hands and leaned forward.

"Ani, how would you and your mother like to come to Coruscant with us?" Anakin beamed at the idea.

"Really? I would love to." He turned to his mother, "What about you, Mom?"

Shmi raised her eyebrows, "Aren't you getting ahead of yourself?" She asked with a smile, "You haven't won yet."

"I haven't lost a race in five years." Anakin scoffed, "Who's going to beat me?" He asked, grinning. "Sebulba? He hasn't been able to beat me since I was nine." Shmi sighed and shook her head.

"Don't get overconfident, Ani. That can lead to errors..." Qui-gon advised with a slight smile.

Anakin just grinned back at him. "Is it overconfidence if I've already seen myself win?" He asked, grinning at the Jedi.

Qui-gon wasn't sure what to say to that, Shmi however, folded her arms. "I suppose you think that means you don't have to be careful?"

Anakin rolled his eyes, "I'm always careful."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Shmi said, smiling ruefully at her son.

Laughing, Anakin flashed her a grin. "Come on Mom, when was the last time I was hurt in a race?" Lately he was so far ahead, that the races had almost been a joke, only Sebulba offered any real competition, but not even he could keep up in the long run.

Shmi shook her head, "That doesn't mean you should be reckless."

"It's called having _fun_," Anakin countered, still grinning widely as he thought of his wild flying.

xx

The sandstorm had passed and now it was a clear night. Shmi and Qui-gon had gone outside on the balcony to get some fresh air. Looking up at the stars, Shmi smiled. "Ani is always telling me how he plans to visit a many planets as possible one day..." She turned to Qui-gon, "He is a very special boy."

Qui-gon nodded in agreement, "I don't doubt it... Not many learn how to use the force on their own like he has."

Shmi sighed and shook her head, "He deserves better than a slave's life. I really hope he wins tomorrow's race. It would be a new chance for us... for him."

"The Force is unusually strong with him, that much is clear..." Qui-gon glanced at Shmi, "Who was his father?"

Shmi shook her head, "There was no father, that I know of...I carried him, I gave him birth...I can't explain what happened." She noticed how Qui-gon's eyes widened slightly. "Can you help him?"

Shaking his head, Qui-gon replied, "I'm afraid not. Had he been born in the Republic, we would have identified him early, and he would have become Jedi, no doubt...he has the way. But it's too late for him now, he's too old." When he saw Shmi look down sadly, he made a decision. "That doesn't mean I won't train him."

Shmi looked up started, "Would that go against your teachings?"

"I'll train him a bit before taking him before the council, perhaps if he can do things a normal padawan would be able to, then he might be allowed into the Jedi. They need not know that I trained him. It could give him a chance then..."

x

As the suns began to rise, Anakin knelt in the sand beside his podracer, checking all the systems and functions. "That is a nice podracer, Ani." He looked up to see Qui-gon watching him and smiled.

"It took awhile to build, but I've used it in all my races since I was nine." Standing, Anakin dusted off his hands, "I actually came out here to get the hyperdrive ready for you to take to your ship."

Qui-gon nodded, "We are in your debt, Ani..." Looking at him, Qui-gon frowned, "Anakin do you mind if I take a blood sample?"

Shrugging, Anakin raised his eyebrows. "What for?"

"It is to see your midi-chlorian count. They are a microscopic life form that reside within all living cells and communicates with the Force." Qui-gon explained.

Anakin frowned in confusion, "They live inside of me?"

He nodded and continued, "In your cells. We are symbionts with the midi-chlorians."

"Symbionts?" Anakin asked curiously with a raised eyebrow. Qui-gon answered him.

"Life forms living together for mutual advantage. Without the midi-chlorians, life could not exist, and we would have no knowledge of the Force. They continually speak to you, telling you the will of the Force."

Anakin's eyes widened, "They do?"

Smiling, Qui-gon nodded. "When you learn to quiet your mind, you will hear them speaking to you."

Anakin frowned frustrated, "I don't understand."

"With time and training, Ani...you will." Qui-gon promised, then he shrugged. "Now, will you let me take a sample of your blood?" Anakin nodded and held out his hand.

x

_"Obi-wan..."_ Qui-gon's voice said over the comlink.

Obi-wan quickly answered, "Yes, Master."

_"Make an analysis of this blood sample I'm sending you."_ He requested.

Obi-wan prepared for receiving the signal, "Wait a minute..."

_"I need a midi-chlorian count."_ Qui-gon told him.

"All right. I've got it." Obi-wan told him as he ran the analysis.

_"What are your readings?"_ Qui-gon asked.

Obi-wan looked at the readings and shook his head, "Something must be wrong with the transmission."

_"Here's a signal check."_

Really confused, Obi-wan replied, "Strange. The transmission seems to be in good order, but the reading's off the chart...over twenty thousand."

_"That's it then."_ He heard Qui-gon mumble to himself.

"Even Master Yoda doesn't have a midi-chlorian count that high!" Obi-wan commented.

_"No Jedi has."_

Curiously, Obi-wan asked, "What does it mean?"

_"I'm not sure."_ Qui-gon responded.

"Master, if I may ask, where did you get this sample?" Obi-wan paused waiting for a reply.

_"From a fourteen year old boy who can already use the force to an extent. And what is more astounding is that he didn't have anyone to teach him... He had the parts we needed ready before we even came to the planet. "_

Obi-wan's eyes went wide at Qui-gon's revelation, "How is that possible?"

_"The boy's mother told me that he had no father... It's possible that he was conceived by the midi-chlorians."_ Qui-gon paused before continuing, _"Obi-wan, I believe that this boy just might be the Chosen One..."_


	4. Chapter 3

_**AN OLDER MENACE**_

_**Anakin was fourteen when Qui-gon found him. Already able to use the Force, Anakin knew the Jedi was coming - and his fate... Will Anakin be able to save Qui-gon from certain death? **_

_**Story Information/Ideas.**_

_**Anakin's Powers.**_

Force Sense.

Precognition

Force Empathy

Farsight

Telekinesis.

Force Jump/Leap

Force Pull/Push

Mind Trick/Control

Protection Bubble

Force Vision.

Force Wound

Force Choke (variation of Force Grip)

Force Grip (advanced version of Force Wound)

Force Crush (the most advanced version of Force Wound)

Telepathy

Comprehend Speech

Find.

**_CHAPTER THREE._**

Anakin and Sebulba raced side by side down the final stretch of the track. Sebulba veered toward Anakin and banged into his Pod, crashing into him over and over. Anakin waited until the right moment to swing his podracer over Sebulba's, causing him to explode an engine against the side instead of him.

Sebulba spun out of control, slamming into an ancient statue, his remaining engine exploding as Sebulba skidded through the fireball, blackened, but unhurt. He slid to a smoking stop, got out of his racer, and threw what was left of a shifter arm on the ground. Suddenly he realized his pants were on fire, and he struggled to put them out as Anakin flew through the explosion. The crowd stood, cheering. Padme and Jar Jar jumped up and down with excitement, as Shmi screamed for joy.

With all the money that Watto had earned over the five years that Anakin raced, he had enough money to buy several healthy slaves if he chose to... So when Anakin won the bet, Watto just shrugged and began to clap.

x

Jar Jar gave Anakin a big hug, when Padme gave him a hug, he returned it happily. Anakin made a face as his mother hugged him. "Ah, gee...enough of this..."

"It's so wonderful, Ani. We are free now..." Her voice shook as she held Anakin closer, "I'm so very proud of you..." Shmi said with a smile.

Padme hugged him again, "We owe you everything."

Grinning at her, Anakin shrugged. "Just feeling this good was worth it." His grin widened, "Well, that and seeing Sebulba crash again."

In the background, Qui-gon has harnessed the Eopies to containers full of parts.

"Let's go!" He called, waving them over, "We've got to get these parts back to the ship."

As they started down the street, Qui-gon noticed something out of the corner of his eye. Suddenly, without breaking his stride, he ignited his lightsaber, swung around, and lunged forward cutting a probe droid in half. As Qui-gon inspected the sparking and fizzing droid, Anakin stepped closer. "What is it?"

"Probe droid." Qui-gon frowned, "Very unusual... not like anything I've seen before. Come on."

Jar Jar and the girls had continued on ahead of them, Qui-gon and Anakin caught up with them as they started running.

x

As they neared the ship, Anakin glanced behind him, his eyes widened as he saw the dark cloaked figure bearing down on a speeder bike, "Qui-gon!" He shouted in warning.

Darth Maul jumped off his speeder bike, and before he hit the ground, the Sith Lord swung a death blow with his laser sword that was barely blocked by Qui-gon.

Anakin skidded to a stop as he watched the two galactic warriors, bashing each other with incredible blows. They moved in a continual cloud of dust, smashing everything around them. It was a fierce fight.

Qui-gon looked at them, "Get to the ship! Take off! Go! Go!" He yelled, struggling to fend off the relentless onslaught as others raced to the ship.

Padme ran into the main hallway of the spaceship, where Captain Panaka was working.

"Qui-Gon's in trouble. He says to take off...now!"

x

Back outside, Shmi ran, dragging Anakin behind her as Jar Jar reached the ramp, jumping up and down in panic.

"Mom, I have to help him!"

As Anakin pulled her to a stop, Shmi shook her head. "You can't do anything..." She told him, nodding towards the fight, "you'd just get yourself killed!" With a sigh, she pulled him onto the ramp. They both stood there watching the fight as the ship took off, Anakin held out his hand towards the enemy.

x

Suddenly Darth Maul found himself flung away from the Jedi. Qui-gon looked up and locked eyes with Anakin who waved toward the ship. Running forward, Qui-gon leaped onto the ramp, landing beside Shmi and Anakin.

Darth Maul immediately jumped onto the ramp after Qui-gon, but barely made it, his heels hang over the edge of a forty-foot drop as Qui-gon swung his lightsaber with all his might and knocked Maul off the ramp and onto the desert floor below them.

xx

Obi-wan rushed into the hallway to find Qui-gon collapsed on the floor opposite the entry. Artoo was looking over him as he gasped for breath, wet with sweat and covered in dirt.

Anakin knelt beside him, "Are you alright?"

"I think so..." Qui-gon gasped, "That was a surprise I won't soon forget."

"What was it?" Obi-wan asked as he dropped to his knees in front of Qui-gon.

Shaking his head, Qui-gon frowned. "I don't know... but he was well trained in the Jedi arts." His expression was serious as he looked at Obi-wan. "My guess is he was after the Queen..."

"Do you think he'll follow us?" Shmi said as she put a hand on Anakin's shoulder.

"We'll be safe enough once we're in hyperspace, but I have no doubt he knows our destination."

Anakin frowned in concern, "What are we going to do about it?"

Obi-wan gave Anakin and Shmi a 'who are you?' look. Anakin returned the look back to him.

Smiling, Qui-gon took a deep breath. "We will be patient. Anakin and Shmi Skywalker, meet Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Shmi nodded while Anakin smiled widely, "Pleased to meet you. So... you're a Jedi too, huh?"

Obi-wan looked at Anakin skeptically, unable to believe that someone as young as him, could possibly be the Chosen One.


	5. Chapter 4

_**AN OLDER MENACE**_

_**Anakin was fourteen when Qui-gon found him. Already able to use the Force, Anakin knew the Jedi was coming - and his fate... Will Anakin be able to save Qui-gon from certain death? **_

_**Story Information/Ideas.**_

_**Anakin's Powers.**_

Force Sense.

Precognition

Force Empathy

Farsight

Telekinesis.

Force Jump/Leap

Force Pull/Push

Mind Trick/Control

Protection Bubble

Force Vision.

Force Wound

Force Choke (variation of Force Grip)

Force Grip (advanced version of Force Wound)

Force Crush (the most advanced version of Force Wound)

Telepathy

Comprehend Speech

Find.

_**CHAPTER FOUR.**_

"Meditation is a mental technique practiced by many, through this, one attempts to get beyond the reflexive, 'thinking' mind into a deeper state of relaxation or awareness." Qui-gon explained, Anakin nodded as he sat in what he had learned was a meditative position. "You must calm your mind, Ani." He instructed, "Allow any tension to melt away as you gradually relax more and more deeply with each breath."

Closing his eyes, Anakin took a deep breath. As he watched, Qui-gon noticed Anakin was beginning to drift into a state of deep relaxation.

"Continue to breathe slowly and gently." He spoke softly, giving instructions, without distracting Anakin. "Imagine a feeling of relaxation beginning to spread through your body, allow this peaceful feeling to flow through you. As your body relaxes, your mind relaxes."

As he relaxed, Anakin gradually became aware of the other people onboard the ship, he could almost 'see' them. Qui-gon watched in amazement, surprised at how fast he had caught on.

x

Obi-wan stared at Anakin in shock, unable to believe how fast Anakin was grasping Meditation. "... Impossible..."

Padme frowned as she glanced at him, "What's 'impossible'?"

Shaking his head, Obi-wan gestured to Anakin and Qui-gon. "He's learning to meditate, faster than anyone I've ever seen." It usually took several days, before the typical youngling reached the level Anakin had in a few short minutes.

Shmi smiled as she watched Anakin, "He's always been a fast learner, when it comes to anything involving his 'gifts'."

"When did he start using the Force?" Padme asked, her curiosity piqued.

"He couldn't have been more than nine months old," Shmi chuckled as she remembered, "He wanted a toy that had fallen on the floor, before I even bent down to pick it up, I watched him float it to him."

Obi-wan's eyes widened, then he frowned. "How did you keep what he could do a secret?"

"There were times when it was hard," Shmi said with a sigh. "But once he learn that he needed to keep it a secret, it became easier."

xx

Obi-wan and Qui-gon stood before Jedi Council, "...my only conclusion can be that it was a Sith Lord."

Mace Windu stared at Qui-gon in shock, "A Sith Lord?!"

"Impossible!" Ki-adi argued, "The Sith have been extinct for a millenium."

Yoda looked at the Jedi gravely, "The very Republic is threatened, if involved the Sith are."

Mace shook his head, "I do not believe they could have returned without us knowing."

"Hard to see, the dark side is," Yoda said seriously, "Discover who this assassin is, we must."

"I sense he will reveal himself again."

Mace nodded as he glanced at Ki-adi, "This attack was with purpose, that is clear, and I agree the Queen is the target."

Yoda looked at Qui-gon, "With this Naboo queen you must stay, Qui-Gon. Protect her."

"We will use all our resources here to unravel this mystery and discover the identity of your attacker..." Mace told as he looked at Qui-gon and Obi-wan, "May the Force be with you."

Obi-wan turned to leave, but Qui-gon continued to face the Council.

"Master Qui-Gon more to say have you?"

"With your permission, my Master..." Qui-gon took a deep breath, "I have encountered a vergence in the Force."

Yoda looked at him curiously, "A vergence, you say?"

Mace frowned, "Located around a person?"

Qui-gon nodded, "A boy, he has learned to use the Force on his own... And his cells have the highest concentration of midi-chlorians I have seen in a life form. It is possible he was conceived by the midi-chlorians."

"You're referring to the prophecy of the one who will bring balance to the Force..." Mace folded his arms, "You believe it's this boy?"

Qui-gon swallowed nervously, "I don't presume..."

"But you do! Revealed your opinion is."

Sighing, Qui-gon shook his head. "I request the boy be tested."

The Jedi all looked to one another, nodding, turned back to Obi-wan and Qui-gon. Yoda cocked his head, "Trained as a Jedi, you request for him?"

"Finding him was the will of the Force..." Qui-gon said as he looked at the Jedi masters, "I have no doubt of that."

Sighing, Mace nodded, "Bring him before us, then."

Yoda nodded, "Tested he will be."

x

Anakin stood before the Jedi Council as Mace held a small hand-held viewing screen. In rapid succession, images flashed across the screen.

Anakin didn't have to close his eyes as he saw the images in his mind, "A ship...a cup...a speeder." Mace turned the viewing screen off and nodded toward Yoda.

"Good, good, young one." Leaning forward, Yoda cocked his head as he watched Anakin. "How feel you?"

As he looked at the Jedi, Anakin shrugged. "Nervous, sir."

"Afraid are you?"

"No, sir." Anakin said, shaking his head.

Mace looked at him critically, "Afraid to give up your life?"

Anakin hesitated for a moment, but as he thought of his vision of Qui-gon's death, he squared his shoulders. "No."

"See through you, we can." Yoda pointed out.

Mace looked at Anakin sternly, "Be mindful of your feelings..."

Ki-adi frowned, "Your thoughts dwell on Master Qui-gon."

Anakin paused, thinking about what to say. Then he took a deep breath, "I want to save him." He said quietly, when the jedi masters looked confused, Anakin sighed. "I have had visions of Master Qui-gon dying, long before we met." The Jedi council looked alarmed at this.

Yoda was the first to recover, "Tell us what you saw, will you?"

Anakin nodded, "Both Master Qui-gon and Obi-wan were fighting the assassin that attacked us on Tatooine." He explained, "I didn't see the whole fight, but somehow, Obi-wan and Master Qui-gon were separated... The assassin stabbed Master Qui-gon and he died in Obi-wan's arms." Looking at Yoda, Anakin shrugged, "I didn't know how to tell Master Qui-gon or Obi-wan, so I didn't mention it before."

Mace looked at Anakin, "How often do your visions come true?"

"Every time," Anakin said quietly, taking a deep breath. "This is the first time I've seen anyone die though, mostly they've been of important events involving me or my Mother." He explained, "Like my last race, I saw myself win days before the race took place."

Yoda looked the boy over, "Able to use the force, Qui-gon said you could. True is it, hmm?"

Anakin frowned, he could simply tell them that he could... A slow grin formed as he thought of a better way to prove the truth of Qui-gon's claims.

The whole council was astounded when they watched their lightsabers float up and hover in front of each one of them, close enough to grab if they wanted to. Anakin tilted his head to the side with a slight grin, "Does that answer your question?"


End file.
